The preferred embodiment described herein relates to a method for configuring the operative arm of an excavator.
In the fields of excavation, demolition and construction, excavators differ in their loading class, the length of their operative arm and the type of accessory or work tool (e.g. a bucket, a grabbing and lifting claw, a shear, a hydraulically actuated hammer) they mount at the end of the arm. In comparison with arms necessary for normal excavation operations, machines provided with extremely long arms are known, in such a way as to have a wide range of action, needed for example in the demolition of buildings with relatively high floors, or when cleaning canals and river beds.
The production volumes required for machines fitted with arms with a wide range of action are relatively low and thus entail high development and manufacturing costs. Moreover, such machines are manufactured in a dedicated manner, so the availability of the machines and/or of their components in stock is low or even nil, and the costs and times of delivery of the spare parts are high.
An object of the preferred embodiment is to provide a method for configuring an operative arm of an excavator that requires a limited number of dedicated components. Those dedicated components that are required should be simply constructed.